My Prince Charming
by Glossip Girl 101
Summary: I had always dreamed of my Prince Charming. But I never knew that he was right beside me, all along. How did I realize it was him? Summary sucks, but the story is really good.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic. I plan to write more stories in the future, but l have to finish this first._

_Reminder: I dont own anything! Except the idea of this story and Evelyn. Dont forget to R&R!_

_My Prince Charming_

_Chapter 1: Evelyn's Plan_

_I had always dreamed of my Prince Charming. But I never knew that he was right beside me, all along. How did I realize it was him? _

I have 3 best friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione. We have been through thick and thin. First the philosophers stone, then the chamber of secrets, the prisoner of azkaban, the goblet of fire, the order of the phoenix, and now, we're finally in 6th year. Ron and Hermione have been dating Lavender and Cormac to make each other jealous, which is annoying the daylights out of me and Harry!

Cormac and Hermione were walking, arms linked, one way, while Ron and Lavender were walking the other way, hand in hand. Ron and Hermione turned to glare at each other, and continued walking.

"Oh No. Here they come." Evelyn told Harry.

"Oh, great."Said Harry, while rolling his eyes."How could a person want to go through _that _much trouble, just to make someone they like, jealous?"

"They don't _want _to go through that much trouble." Evelyn told Harry. "Hermione wants Ron to admit that he likes her, and Ron wants Hermione to admit that she likes him, thats all. So now they're just going beyond circumstances to make it happen."

"What are we gonna do, Eve?" he asked."All they do is snog, then glare, snog, then glare, and snog, and then glare!"

"Very true, Harry, but theres no need for us to do anything." Evelyn said laughing. He gave me a look that said "what do you mean theres no need to do anything?"

"Trust me, Ron and Hermione wont be able to stand looking at each other while they snog someone else. Eventually, they'll end up snogging each other." She informed him, while grinning.

"Ah, yes. Of course thats going to happen. Have you seen them glare? Any day now, they'll be half concealed in a bush." He said, grinning back.

"Exactly." Evelyn replied. Just then, the bell for lunch rang. Me and Harry went to the great hall and sat down to eat.

"They don't even _sit _with us anymore!"Complained Harry.

"They really have out done it this time." Evelyn said.

Ron and Lavender were eating together, and Lavender was feeding Ron. Hermione and Cormac were sitting together, eating, while looking at each other. Cormac licked his fingers at Hermione, and Hermione licked her lips at Cormac. Ron simply glared at the pair. So me and Harry sat together and ate, suggesting different ideas about how Hermione And Ron were going to make each other jealous.

____________________________________________________________________

The next day in the common room before lunch, something very unusual happened. 

Hermione, who wanted to make Ron _really_ jealous this time, went and sat in Cormac's lap. Ron actually tripped Lavender, and caught her tango-style, with his arm around her back.

"Oh, Won-Won, thank you from saving me!"squealed Lavender."_My prince!_

Then she flung herself on Ron and kissed him. This REALLY annoyed Hermione. So she wrapped her arms around Cormac's neck.

"Oh, Cormac."said Hermione huskily, and smiled at him seductively, before snogging him. That made Ron hysterical! So he held Lavender tango style, and started snogging her. Then Hermione broke away from Cormac, just when Ron got up and glared at Hermione. They both huffed at each other, and went up to their dormitories and slammed their doors, leaving a very confused Cormac, and a furious Lavender.

"WON-WON!!" shrieked Lavender. "WON-WON, COME BACK! WON-WON!!!!!!!!!" So Lavender went up the 6th years boys dormitory, and started banging his door.

"You were saying?"Harry asked Evelyn, talking about the time she said that Hermione and Ron would be snogging each other in no time. Evelyn smiled weakly. Harry just crossed his arms, and raised his eye-brows.

"OK, OK." She said. "I have an idea."Just then, the bell for lunch rang.

"I'll tell you when we get there."Evelyn said. They sat down at the Gryffindor table, but right then, Hermione and Ron came bursting through the door, arguing.

"...oh, really, Ronald! Tripping your own girlfriend, just so you could catch her tango-style!" yelled Hermione.

"What?!"Ron yelled back."I never tripped her, she fell herself, and it was lucky I caught her!"

"Oh sure, Ron, you never tripped her on purpose." said Hermione sarcastically. They both came and sat either side of Evelyn and Harry. They didn't talk to each other, but merely glared. Harry and Evelyn exchanged glances with each other.

"So," said Evelyn, breaking the silence."If you two like each other, why don't you just admit it?"Hermione and Ron turned their heads, and gave Evelyn deadly glares.

"Nice going." Harry smirked. Evelyn nudged him hard in the ribs and smiled at Ron and Hermione sweetly.

"Me?" said Hermione slowly. "Like...._him? _ARE YOU INSANE?!?!"

"WHAT?!"screeched Ron. "I don't like her!!!"

"Nor do I like him!" shrieked Hermione. And they both got up and stormed back to their dormitories, and never even ate a bite. Everyone could still hear them storming and raging, but they only caught a few words, like "crazy", "stupid", "impossible".

"Whats your idea?"Harry asked as soon as Ron and Hermione's footsteps and shrieks faded into silence.

The next couldn't have been more crazy. Hermione went down in the common room to where Ron was sitting, with a letter in her hand.

"Ron – I love you too!" said Hermione very happily. Ron stood up, and the whole common room fell silent.

"As I love you."said Ron, with a big grin. Hermione put her arms around his neck, Ron put his hands around her waist, and they kissed! The whole common room cheered, but the loudest cheers came from Harry and Evelyn. Lavender and Cormac just stood there shocked, and raging. Lavender had actual steam coming out of her ears. Then they both stormed out of the common room. Harry and Evelyn high-fived each other, still cheering.

"My plan worked, it worked!"yelled Evelyn happily.

"Yes, yes, yes!" said Harry happily. "We did it! They finally kissed!" Then Harry and Evelyn hugged each other. They pulled back looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh, who cares." said Harry.

"Yeah, who really does care?" Evelyn exclaimed. "Not me!" So they hugged again for a few moments, until Ron and Hermione were ready to go down to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Falling for your best friend_

The four of them were all in good moods, and nothing could ruin it. Just then Ginny and her friends came to say congratulations to Ron and Hermione, and a bunch of other people came, which really delayed them all to eat dinner. But the last person that came to them, was Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, I see Weasel and the Mudblood finally got together." sneered Malfoy

"Shut up, Malfoy." said Evelyn.

"Aren't you two together?" he said, pointing at Evelyn and Harry. "That way you can all go on double dates, and its SO obvious she likes you, and you like her."

"I don't like her, and she doesn't like me." said Harry. When he saw Evelyn's hurt face, he gave her a look that said "I don't mean that". But Evelyn, nor Harry had ever thought about each other that way. But little did they know, they were falling for each other.

"Oh, defending your girlfriend, are you?" smirked Malfoy

"He is _NOT _my boyfriend!" yelled Evelyn at Malfoy.

"He will be. Don't you worry about that." said Malfoy, grinning maliciously. And with that, he walked off to the Slytherin table.

Harry's POV:

Harry was sitting in his dormitory, thinking about what Malfoy had said. Normally, he wouldn't have given a damn about what Malfoy said, but this time......... He did'nt like her that way, right? She had silky brown hair, sky blue eyes, fair skin, and she was beautiful. But he couldn't think of her that way. She was his best friend! And then it hit him. Malfoy _was_ right. He was falling for his best friend.

Evelyn's POV:

Evelyn was lying down on her bed, also thinking whether, or whether not she liked Harry. He was very handsome, had emerald green eyes, had fair skin, and untidy black hair. What about him wasn't there to like? But he was her _friend. _She couldn't think of him that way, right? Then it dawned on her. She was in love with her best friend.

The next day at breakfast, Ron and Hermione noticed that Harry and Evelyn were acting very strange towards each other. They both looked at each other a lot, and seemed nervous. Harry was looking at Evelyn, and Evelyn turned around. That was the 5th time this morning.

"What?"asked Evelyn curiously.

"Nothing." mumbled Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at the pair with raised eyebrows.

"OK, whatever you say." said Evelyn, still curious.

The same behavior continued for 2 weeks, until Harry, Evelyn, and Ron and Hermione could take it no more.

In Potions, Harry and Evelyn were paired to make an extremely difficult potion. The polyjuice potion. They got it right in the end, thanks to the half-blood prince. Harry's potions book had been very helpful. At the end of class, Harry and Evelyn, and Ron and Hermione, were the only pairs who got the potion right. Harry grinned at Evelyn, and Evelyn grinned back. Since Harry was in The Slug Club, he was invited to his winter dance, and was allowed to bring a date. So he asked his best friend.

"Umm...Evelyn?"he asked.

"Yes?"she answered

"I was wondering........douwannagottothedancewithme?"he said in a rush.

"Excuse me?"asked Evelyn.

"I was saying.....do you want to go to slughorn's dance with me?" he said slowly and clearly.

"Oh, Harry!"she said."I would love to go to the dance with you!"

Harry grinned. Evelyn just gave him that gorgeous, graceful smile that she reserved just for him. Ron and Hermione just looked at them, grinning.

When they left for class, Ron and Hermione nodded at each other, grabbed Harry and Evelyn's arm, and steered them into and empty classroom. They crossed their arms, and raised their eye-brows at them.

"So?"asked Hermione

"So........what?"said Harry.

"So, are you two finally going to admit that you like each other?"she asked.

"I dont like him!"yelled Evelyn at the same time Harry yelled: "I dont like her!"

"Oh, shut up and just admit it."said Ron. After a few moments of silence, the first outburst came.

"I LOVE YOU!"shouted Evelyn at Harry. After realizing what she had just done, Evelyn slapped her hand over her mouth, wide-eyed. She looked at Ron and Hermione's grinning faces, and Harry's blank stare. Then, Harry through himself on Evelyn, and started snogging her. Hermione and Ron grinned broader than ever. Eventually Harry helped Evelyn up from the ground, and the couple made their way to Transfiguration.  
Hermione and Ron were reliving what had just happened, and snickering.


End file.
